1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved overhead warning detector and, more particularly, pertains to gauging the height of a bridge, guiding the driver, detecting if the bridge is too low and warning the driver of a low bridge through an alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle warning and clearing systems of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle warning and clearing systems of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting low bridges or other overhead obstructions and providing a warning in response thereto through a wide variety of methods and devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of vehicle warning and clearing systems of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,833 to Roth discloses a vehicle height clearance indicating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,916 to Edgar discloses a vehicle detection and indication apparatus for overhead obstructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,931 to Babut discloses a low overhead warning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,360 to Serritella discloses a vehicle warning system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,446 to Roberts discloses a vehicle clearance detector.
In this respect, the overhead warning detector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gauging the height of a bridge, guiding the driver, detecting if the bridge is too low and warning the driver of a low bridge through an alarm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved overhead warning detector which can be used for gauging the height of a bridge, guiding the driver, detecting if the bridge is too low and warning the driver of a low bridge through an alarm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.